warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Loachpelt
Loachpelt is a dilute torbie and white she-cat with dark hazel eyes. She is the current deputy of ShadeClan, being the first to serve under Spiderstar. The she-cat is the mother of Shellheart and has never revealed the father's name. Her second litter consists of Pinepaw, Rainpaw, and Stormpaw, who were fathered by Pheasanttail. Description Appearance : Character : draft; she's a morally good cat. she believes that to be good, you have to make the right decisions in life. honestly compared to her very close companion, she seems to have all the nicer traits between the two of them - from an outside perspective. the she-cat is a mother and her maternal instincts since having her daughter have become stronger and impact the way she makes decisions. family based ideas - will ride or die for her family even her big dumb 'sister'. loves the legends of old and believes that they make shadeclan stronger - the rich history that has defined her home. she aspires to be a cat they talk about for generations to come. wants to be a good role model for her daughter and tries to balance out spiderstar's influence on her daughter at the best of times. : Abilities : Biography Roleplay : Loachpelt is first introduced into the roleplay by Spiderstar as they are both outside her den above the CLan's main camp. The two are talking about Shellpaw, Loachpelt's daughter's training progress. Loachpelt is glad to hear that her daughter is progressing well and that her best friend is proud of her and is excited to name her as a soldier in less than a moon. The narrator comments that the two she-cats had known each other since they were young and that their close bond had been tested over time. But, they now both sat as the two most powerful cats of ShadeClan. : She is mentioned yet again by Spiderstar when the she-cat returns from her check in with the nursing queens. They again talk about Shellpaw and then soon watch as the night patrols return from the territories. Loachpelt's daughter was on the border patrol and soon joins her mother and 'aunt' at the leader's den. Loachpelt praises her daughter and it is assumed that the three continue talking in their own little world. : A while later, she yet again appears with the leader and her daughter. The narrator mentions that Shellpaw is quite good at convincing her mother and Spiderstar at doing things for her and that she wished the three of them could spend some time outside of camp. Loachpelt appears next to Spiderstar for most of the walk, talking to the leader about stuff other than Clan politics and humour her daughter along the way. However, the deputy soon picks up the scent of enemy cats and points them out to be MoonClan warriors. She alerts Spiderstar who tells them to split up and search the area for the intruders. However, the cats have no luck and meet up again. Loachpelt is said to have scented the strong stench of badger and out of fear for her daughter, sought out the younger cat to make sure she was safe. Spiderstar makes them press on, and Shellpaw starts to get nervous so Loachpelt presses into her reassuringly with a silent whisper of 'you'll be safe between us'. : Soon enough, the group of three find the MoonClan cats and Spiderstar begins to question their presence straight away. Loachpelt moves forward to stand next to the leader and in front of her daughter in case of anything. Suddenly, as the enemy cats begin to explain themselves the badger appears and takes out one of the MoonClan cats and starts to attack the others. Loachpelt watches as Spiderstar sends her daughter away to get help, away from the creature. The deputy in the meantime is said to have tried to scare the lumbering animal and she has her doubts that even her best friend could take on a badger, or at least was smart enough not to do it. But, she watches as Spiderstar throws herself at the creature and is soon yowling as it grabs and attacks her tail. With the help of one of the MoonClan warriors, she distracts the badger long enough for Spiderstar to get free. Loachpelt continues hissing and clawing at it and was pleased that it eventually gave up. The deputy goes on to have thoughts that the MoonClan elder she fought beside was brave and held himself well, but, she then remembers what Spiderstar is going to do to them. : The two ShadeClan cats quickly look over each other's wounds, both of them agree that Spiderstar's tail is essentially the grossest thing and needs to be checked by Sparrownose upon their return to camp. Now, Loachpelt leaves just before Spiderstar kills the elder who stood up to protect his children. She only meets up with her friend afterwards and the pair of them run into Shellpaw's patrol. From there, Loachpelt listens as Spiderstar gives the patrol orders and then the three of them, Shellpaw having stayed with her mother and aunt to return to camp to get patched up. : Loachpelt is later mentioned again by Spiderstar, as the leader hopes not to disturb the sleeping she-cat. The torbie she-cat makes her next scene chasing down her daughter after the younger cat returns to camp a mess. The deputy fusses over her eldest child and cleans her up despite the other fussing about being old enough. The she-cat once satisfied, sends Shellpaw on her way before returning to her position next to Spiderstar as the leader calls the Clan meeting. However, she becomes distracted by those who linger in the nursery. The deputy goes and investigates to find out that Nightkit is missing. She tries to calm down his mother, but, eventually tells the family to join the meeting before Spiderstar would intervene. : The Clan meeting entails Shellpaw earning her full name as Shellheart, making Loachpelt swell with pride in her daughter succeeding in her training. The deputy also becomes the mentor to Darkpaw, one of Waspwhisker's other kittens. After all the necessities, she follows Spiderstar over to the frantic queen, and quickly fills the leader in on all the details. Loachpelt isn't assigned to the search party and is assumed to spend time with her new apprentice instead. : During a skip, Loachpelt is revealed to be expecting Pheasanttail's kits. Her pregnancy was easy, mainly due it being her second, but also due to the insistent hovering the litter' father and her best friend. She also becomes the foster mother to Sootfur's daughter, Gorsekit, who sadly passes away before Loachpelt's own kits are born. She gives birth to two daughters and a son who she names Pinekit, Rainkit, and Stormkit. Lineage Mate: ::Pheasanttail: Living Son: ::Stormpaw: Living Daughters: ::Shellheart: Living ::Pinepaw: Living ::Rainpaw: Living Relationships Family Shellheart : Friends Spiderstar : Quotes : Trivia * Loachpelt was pregnant in the last couple moons of her traineeship and gave birth a few days following her soldier ceremony. * She and Spiderstar were raised quite close as kittens and basically consider each other littermates. Images Life Image Pixels Category:She-cats